


Formally introduced

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x5 Liar LiarKathryn introduces herself to the new doctor Jack McNeil at Chicago Hope that she ran into who’s now occupying  her old office space
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Jack McNeil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Formally introduced

“We haven’t been formally introduced”Kathryn said to Jack as she approached him 

“You’re the lady whom walked in on me and my girlfriend making out”Jack remembered her face 

“I’m Kathryn Austin this used to be my office”Kathryn told Jack 

“Jack McNeil at your service ”Jack Extended his hand out to hers 

Kathryn took his hand giving it a gentle but firm proper shake “Sorry about earlier”

“It’s my fault I should of thought about locking the door”Jack insisted 

“Girlfriend?”Kathryn raised a brow at him 

“What you’d thought I’d be off the market or something ?”Jack teased her 

“With a nice face like yours I wouldn’t doubt it”Kathryn notes how classically handsome he was 

“You’re actually pretty sane more sane than most people I’ve met here”Jack said to her

“Well your girlfriend was pretty”Kathryn smiles making small talk with him 

“Nice to see that there’s someone on my side”Jack laughed 

“Someone being mean to you two?”Kathryn asked him 

“This patient I’m treating is insisting I break up with my girlfriend”Jack told her


End file.
